Morning Jogs - NaLu AU
by ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb
Summary: Lucy stood still with a smirk on her face, next to lamppost and one of the newly built houses, but due to her being so absorbed in her singing and the music she didn't realise there was a pink- no salmon haired person watching her through their living room window. - Nalu AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! Unfortunately I do not FairyTail (owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima) nor do I own the song Apocayptic (sung by the freaking amazing Halestorm!)**

* * *

Lucy panted and leant forward with her hands on her knees taking in deep breaths. Her early morning jogs were always a highlight of her day.

Although yeaahh, she usually felt hot and sweaty afterwards, she also felt revitalised which only made it more convenient for her as she generally had a hard time waking up properly without them.

Not only this, but it was the one part of the day she could listen to her 'Killer Playlist' without the fear of being judged by her friends, all of whom knew her to like relatively innocent songs.

The best part was, not many people were awake at this time, and even then, the majority of the houses here were empty due to it being a newly built housing estate, thus giving her the opportunity to sing the songs out loud.

An opportunity she always took, as these songs felt so badass to her she couldn't resist them!

She stood up straight once again and pressed shuffle on her iPod so she could continue her jog home, when she heard the drum beat start and she realised one of her favourite songs had just started playing. 'Apocalyptic' by Halestorm.

* * *

 _Cue the guitar intro._

Lucy broke out in a grin as she flipped her hair and head banged to the music, and just before the singing started she lifted up her head and looked around to check if the area was clear.

After a quick sweep of the surrounding street, she smirked and began walking/dancing while singing the lyrics to the song.

" _I wear my nine inch heels when we go to bed ~_

 _I paint the colour of my lips blood red. ~"_

Her blonde ponytail whipped around as she flipped her head and twirled to the drum beats whilst carrying on dancing, slightly more enthusiastically than she would like to admit, to the song.

" _I get so animal like never before!"_

She stood still and pointed her arm out whilst singing into her water bottle.

" _So_ _ **you**_ _press play and_ _ **I'll**_ _hit record."_

She carried on walking taking two steps forward then one backwards as she spun around in time to the constant beat in the background.

" _Cause we're dysfunctional, physical always slamming doors._

 _You're a bitch, throwing fits, always waging wars."_

She attempted a slight slide in her pink laced trainers at the end of those two lines and dragged out the lyrics for more emphasis.

" _Me and you, Sad but true, We're not us anymore~_

 _But there's still one thing we're good for. ~ "_

Lucy stood still with a smirk on her face, next to lamppost and one of the newly built houses, but due to her being so absorbed in her singing and the music she didn't realise there was a pink- no salmon haired person watching her through their living room window, with an understandably extremely confused look on their face.

" _I'll give you one last night, so make it twisted,_

 _Give you one last shot, go on and hit it,_

 _Give you one last time to make me miss it,_

 _So baby love me Apocalyptic, comme oonnn! ~"_

She sang the chorus into her water bottle, with her eyes closed and hips swinging, before the guitar break for the next verse began playing and she switched to air guitar and began belting out the lyrics to the next verse.

" _Give me a red hand print right across my ass ~"_

She flipped her head again as her ponytail whipped round in the middle of her singing she turned around away from the road to face the presumed empty house,

" _I'm leaving scratches up and down you_ UUEAAGHHH?"

She took a step back as she locked eyes with the Salmon haired lad. Otherwise known as Natsu Dragneel, a classmate who relentlessly teased and taunted her about anything he could during their classes together.

* * *

Their eyes were locked for what seemed like an eternity to Lucy, but it was probably only a few seconds, until she realised what he had seen.

Before she could utter any apologetic words or angry cries, his lips thinned and he scrunched up his face as it turned slightly red. Then suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch he started roaring with laughter.

"Ohmigosh, Luce. Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." He stopped every so often to take in breaths and snort with laughter. "You listen- ahaHAHAH- you listen to Halestorm?"

He held his stomach and wiped away tears as he finally began to regulate his breathing, enabling him to only occasionally chuckle in between breaths.

Lucy practically steamed with a heated mix of fury and embarrassment at his outburst.

"So what if I do!?" She pulled off her headphones making sure the music had stopped playing, she didn't want to hear that song at the moment, especially if she associated it with _Natsu_ finding out about her secret jam sessions.

He raised an eyebrow at her and leant on his windowsill to move slightly closer to her.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against it," Lucy tilted her head in confusion slightly, expecting him to jump at the chance to taunt her about this, until he carried on talking.

"Especially if you dance like that to it." He returned her now horrified expression with a smug look, before starting to laugh yet again.

"You know what Dragneel! Screw you!" And with that Natsu felt something relatively hard hit his head and looked up to see the blonde furiously half-stomping/half-jogging away.

After a quick glance to his living room floor, he saw Lucy had thrown her pastel pink water bottle at his head and it had rolled over, exposing her cursive handwriting with 'Lucy Heartfilia' written with hearts over the 'i' and on the 'y'.

* * *

Lucy continued to stomp her way to her neighbourhood before stopping at the bottom of her road, feeling slightly deflated.

Not only had she been caught dancing to an 'extremely crude song' as her friend Levy would put it, but she had been caught by Natsu.

NATSU!

And he would definitely have it in for her when she next saw him, seeing as she also threw her FREAKING WATER BOTTLE AT HIM?

Which in hindsight was probably not a good idea, as now she would just have to jog without water, which could be potentially dangerous as it was getting hotter and hotter leading up to summer.

Oh well, she went through with the actions, so she would just have to accept the responsibility and karma that came her way..

"No Lucy. Think positively!" She tried to motivate (and convince) herself by speaking out loud on her way up to her own apartment, but gradually her enthusiasm dropped as she realised she was basically screwed.

"Who am I kidding.. he is never going to let me live this down.. I wouldn't be surprised if by the time I got to school today he had already told everyone..."

Never the less, she let herself in her apartment, stripped off her running clothes and took a shower long enough to calm her down properly, before getting changed into her uniform and making her way to FairyTail College.

As she approached the gates at the entrance, she braced herself for the nightmare to begin, and walked in.

* * *

 **Okay so originally this was supposed to be a one-shot idea, but as i was writing it down, i suddenly thought.. crap.. its going to be too long for a one shot so i have turned it into a multi-chapter thing, and will hopefully be updating it a lot more regularly than i have been with 'The Note' which i am going to apologise for now!**

 **I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I just have been busy with getting ready for college and such!**

 **ContraryMofo out (Love you all thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review even if you didn't like it! Tell me what i could improve! Feedback is much appreciated!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaaimmeerrr: Fairy Tail and it's characters unfortunately do not belong to me! *Goes and cries because NaLu isn't canon yet..***

 **Also does anyone have any theories about what might come next in the manga? If so feel free to message me and vent about the plot! AAHHHHHH! (Anyways enjjooyy)**

* * *

Woah, woah, woah. Hold up.

Lucy Heartfilia. The same Lucy Natsu had been teasing over being stereotypically girly and romantic, listens to Halestorm?

Well, he was not expecting that.. Mavis _knows_ what he thought she would listen to, but he would have thought it would be along the lines of acoustic pop or love ballads or some shit like that.

Natsu had gathered his things for College slower than he usually did, as he was distracted by a certain blonde and her very loud musical outburst this morning.

To be fair, whether she liked it or not, Lucy looked slightly (okay absolutely) ridiculous, but she also looked like she was having so much fun; her smile was wide and genuine and the split second when she opened her eyes (before she realised he was there watching her) her eyes gave off a shine Natsu had never seen before.

It was enticing just watching her! Not that he was _ever_ going to admit that.

I mean, the girl had been his lab partner for a year already, and he made an extra effort to tease her just because it sparked such an interesting reaction from her!

* * *

Somehow through all of his thinking he had come to the conclusion that,

He needed to give Lucy back her pink water bottle (which he would then use to provoke her by saying she chose it because it reminded her of him).

He wouldn't tell anyone at school, despite what she thought he wasn't _that_ mean. That doesn't mean he won't remind her of it, through different ingenious ways his subconscious was already planning.

Finally, dragging his train of thought away from possible ways to increase Lucy's embarrassment, he looked at the clock.

 _8:55 am._

 _Shit._

He had 5 minutes to get to class on time. Without giving it another thought, he shoved her water bottle in his bag and fled out the front door, leaving a slight trail of destruction behind him.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

"Natsu… Natsu?" Mr Clive looked up and around the classroom to see whether or not that flaming idiot was here. He just rolled his eyes and spoke, "As per usual he is late again."

A mess of pink burst through the door halfway through his sentence, looking hot and bothered as if he ran all the way from his house to school, but continued to smirk and made his way towards his seat next to me.

' _Oh Mavis.. what is he planning? I can just tell he is up to something! He's got that stupid expression on his face!'_

"Oh but sir, I actually have a good excuse this time." He turned to face me before dropping his bag on his desk and leisurely sitting himself down.

Mr Clive, raised a single eyebrow at this, Natsu had become infamous for his excuses as to why he was late. "Okay then Natsu, impress me."

Natsu gave a sideways glance to me and I felt dread course through my body.

He wouldn't.. would he?

"Well sir, I was getting ready this morning, minding my own business trying to listen to my nice calming music, when-" I sunk into my seat and braced myself for the embarrassment, "Suddenly out of nowhere, my cat Happy begins jumping all over my speakers, turning up the volume which made them make an extremely unwanted screeching kind of sound, rather than actually play the song I wanted to hear."

I looked at him, amazed he hadn't blurted it out, but also slightly frustrated as I was sure he was insulting me in a subtle (obvious to only me) kind of way. _'Well played Dragneel, Well played..'_

"Anywwaayysss, my eardrums were so damaged by the horrendous sound.."

' _I am so going to hit him in Biology class and get him back for this Ohmigosh.'_

"That I **simply** could not get ready, so I ended up being late." He shrugged and the entire class groaned, including Mr Clive, who continued taking registration.

"Natsu.. seriously, what the fuck was that excuse?" I heard Gray mutter, turning back to the front and leaving Natsu to throw a scrunched up worksheet at his head.

"Shut up ice prick, not like you could do any better." Natsu grumbled and sunk into his seat.

"Yeah, even I've got to agree with Gray here, despite his choice of language, that was terrible Natsu," A dark aura surrounded her as she glared at him, "And if you're going to insist on being late at least come up with a believable excuse."

I mean, even I shivered in fear at her change in tone. Erza was damn scary when she wanted to be!

"Y-yes ma'am.." Natsu continued to get out his things and I focused on actually listening to the lesson and tried to not pummel him for insulting my singing and dancing!

* * *

It got about halfway through the lesson, when I heard a light tapping to my right. Of course, it was Natsu tapping the tip of his pencil on the edge of his desk while leaning back into his chair nonchalantly.

Though, just as I turned round to glare at him, he caught my eye and we had a stare down for a few seconds before he broke eye contact and smirked, ripping the corner of his sheet of paper to write on it.

' _Oh Mavis, is this really how he wants to do this, he's so childish.'_ I rolled my eyes and continued to listen to the lesson, even when multiple scrunched up notes were thrown onto my desk; even when I received pointed, and slightly irritated, glares from the person beside me as I disposed of the notes in my pencil case before reading them.

"Psssssttt. Pssssssssstttttttttttt, Llluuiiiiggggiiiiii.." I felt Natsu lean towards me and after his efforts failed, small objects, of which I can only guess were broken pencil tips or mini paper balls hit my head.

"You know my name is Lucy so shut the heck up I'm trying to listen to the lesson." I felt myself snarl back in a quiet voice, cringing inwardly afterwards as I realised it sounded pretty harsh.

Surprisingly Natsu was relatively quiet for the rest of the lesson. Despite being called on a couple times for throwing torn up rubber pieces at Gray, he left me alone.

Well, that was until the bell sounded, and we were let out to our next lesson.

Where, unfortunately for me, we both had a self-study session.

* * *

 **Weelllll heelllooo there guys! Sorry I couldn't upload it sooner, I was at my friend's house! Please point out to me if I have made any grammer or mistakes like that! I accept constructive criticism!**

 **Also please leave a review if you liked (or even disliked) it! Love you all lots, and I hope you are all well!**

 **ContraryMofo Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit but hheerree ya go!**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Lucy immediately packed up her things and rushed out of the door as soon as the bell went, I'm guessing to get away from me ASAP.

Trouble was, we always had self-study at the same time.

Next.

Now, she didn't usually study any place other than the library, but taking into account when she left she went the _opposite_ direction, I'm guessing she's taken her studying into the College gardens, where she thought maybe I wouldn't think she'd go.

Aanndd there's not many people there anyway, so I can really piss her off and get a great reaction, as no one will be around to judge her by it.

Welp, sorry Luce, but I'm on my waayy to yoouuu~

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

Natsu shoved the contents of his desk into his rucksack and smirked to himself again, before sauntering out the classroom and making his way in the direction Lucy fled to, leaving behind Gray and Erza to shake their heads at him while studying in the classroom.

* * *

"I really hope he hasn't gone off to torment poor Lucy again.." Erza began shortly after they started unpacking their revision notes.

"Same, I know that thinks it's meaningless teasing, but I think it's really getting to her, ya know?" Gray replied, chewing the end of his pen in thought, while Erza tapped hers on the desk.

"Did you know, I bumped into Lucy in the girls toilets last week, and it looked as if she had been crying.. I just hope it's not because of Natsu.."

"Geez, he's such an idiot, it's _so obvious_ he likes her, but I just don't know why he insists on being such a dick to her, it's not going to make her like him back, if anything she's going to end up hating him. Do you think I should knock some sense into him?" Gray clenched his fist in frustration leaving Erza to hit it with her the pen in her hand.

"No, but I _**do**_ think you should talk to him about it," She narrowed her eyes at him, "Civilly."

Gray scoffed at her words, "You realise the only way we're going to get Natsu to listen, is physically or if Lucy expresses it herself, right? If he knew she was getting upset about it, then he would stop instantly!"

"Yeah, but she's not going to is she? Bless her, she really thinks that he hates her. Anyways, Lucy's stubborn. She's not going to give someone who hates her, the satisfaction of thinking their words actually hurt her."

"Yeah.. I guess we're going to have to _**talk**_ to him then." They both nodded in silent agreement, and carried on with their work.

* * *

Lucy on the other hand, was rushing to the only clean bench she could find outside; not that it mattered because no one else was out there… yet.

'Great..' Lucy thought, as she unpacked her bag, set up her revision and her textbooks around her, so she could get on with studying. 'Ahh well, as long as it's as peaceful as the library, I guess there's not that much difference?'

Just as she was drawing out a colourful map of ways she could introduce characters into her next Creative Writing assessment, she felt something cold hit the side of her head.

"Sup Luce, thought you might want this back." She turned around to meet a grinning Natsu, holding her pink water bottle in front of him.

'Let the teasing commence,' Natsu smirked as he positioned himself opposite Lucy on the bench while flicking through some of her textbooks.

"Ya' know Luce, the colour of that water bottle is strangely similar to the coloured hair of a good looking guy that I know." He leaned forward slightly and looked at her through his bangs, before flicking them out of his face slightly.

Lucy only rolled her eyes at him and continued mapping out ideas for her next story.

"Yeah, well he sounds like a bit of a dick to me. Who has pink hair anyways?" Natsu's left eye twitched slightly in irritation.

"Luce. I've told you before, it's Salmon. SAL-MON. Not pink!" Now it was Lucy's turn to smirk and lean forward herself, making her face mere inches away from his.

"Natsu," She began whilst they shared eye contact, "Why on Earthland would I buy a PINK water bottle to match YOUR PINK hair?" She added,

"What did you think it meant I had a widdle cwush on you?" She leaned back into her seat and pouted, speaking to him in baby tones as she pulled out her lunch and took a bite out of a piece of chocolate.

Natsu leaned back in disgust and raised his eyebrow, trying to hide his now heated cheeks.

"Gross Luce, why would I care about that," Okay in Natsu logic, the way to make sure she didn't actually find out was to say the opposite of what he actually thought.

"If anything I'm glad you don't like me, just means I won't look like a stick next to ya," He glanced at her lunch then back at her, as she pulled open her water bottle with her teeth. "Maybe you shouldn't bring that much lunch to school, even if you are jogging in the mornings."

Aaanndd THAT flipped Lucy's switch.

 _ **Thwack.**_

A red handprint was left on Natsu's left cheek, before the ENTIRE contents of her bottle was poured over him.

"Fuck off Natsu." She picked up her things, piled them into her bag and went round to his side of the bench to flick his forehead and crouch to his eye level.

"I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit." And with that she turned on her heel and, in a more dejected than angry way, made her way back to the main building to find Levy.

* * *

The next time Natsu saw Lucy was as he was leaving the boys bathroom after finally drying his hair after the little incident outside.

She walked out of the girls' bathroom opposite, with Levy by her side pushing Lucy's cheeks into a smile. Lucy, on the other hand, had slightly puffy, and glossed over eyes.

'Must be an allergic reaction, to all the shitty make-up she's wearing, she doesn't even need it.' Natsu shrugged as he strolled by, not noticing the horrific death glare he was getting from Levy, the little ball of anger herself.

* * *

 **Okay, guys in a couple of chapters I have a storm coming for ya! (Metaphorically of course) and I'm annoyed because I thought of it at night, and had to try and remember it this morning! But the thing is I need to build up to it, but I want it to happen now because DRAMA! but yeah..**

 **Leave a review if ya liked or disliked it!**

 **Also guys, this is crazy there are almost 40 of you following this! I love you all! Thank you so much for reading this! I know it isn't the best but you guys make me o/o with your comments!**

 **Also I'm sorry I still haven't updated 'The Note' , but I promise you I'm going to go and try write the next chapter now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! I am extremely tremendously sorry for not updating sooner! I have had this written down for ages in one of my notebooks, but due to the tonnes of homework I've been getting and the pressure of trying to find work experience (which I still have yet to find!) I haven't managed to write in ages! SO! i have put aside my revision for tomorrow's test to write you lovely people this Chapter and I cannot apologize enough for the timings, but I am writing hopefully another half chapter's worth tonight so hopefully will be able to get that out soon as well!**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this one! I have removed my little sneak preview but you can message me if you want to see it!  
**

 **Anyways! Fairytail does not and never will belong to me! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY OOC NESS! SORRY!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"AAUUURRGGHHH! I could just rip that smug little smirk off of his flipping face and shove it-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah Levs! Calm down yeah? What do you think Bunny girl would say if she came home to you like this?" Gajeel's gruff voice attempted to calm down his fury filled girlfriend over the phone; unfortunately for him, the attempts were futile and getting him absolutely nowhere.

"No Gajeel." Levy took a deep breath as she spoke in a harsher tone and began pacing around her room, " Do you realise how many times I've had to rush her to the bathroom because she has tears- yes TEARS caused by NATSU-FREAKING-DRAGNEEL – that have made her mascara run down her face?" Levy's voice wavered at this and Gajeel heard her breath in and out shakily before regaining her composure. "It physically hurts to see her so torn up about this! I JUST convinced her it was okay for her to bring in sweets or treats to eat at school and then he goes and says that!"

Levy threw herself onto her bed and screamed her frustrations (and more than several muffled profanities) into her grey pillow before lying on her back and facing the ceiling. Letting out a small sigh, she stayed like that until she heard a mildly irritated voice from the direction of her hand.

"Oi.. Shrimp.. you still there?" She quickly pulled the phone to her face and replied to her boyfriend.

"Sorry.. I had to let it out.. I know he's your cousin but can't you do anything about it?"

"Hey. Don't remind me… it's bad enough I share genes with that dipshit, thank bloody Mavis I don't share his idiocy..Gihi.." Levy could practically see the odd smirk on his face that matched his equally odd laugh. "At least I know when I like someone and have the balls to ask them out." Levy scoffed at this and sat upright on her bed.

"Hardly! It took you long enough! I had to basically throw myself at you to get you to notice me!" Her own smirk made its way onto her face as she playfully added, "Hmm, you know what? Maybe you share more genes with pinky than you previously thought!"

"Oi! You know that's not true!" He made a disgruntled noise over the phone, "Anyways, I thought we were discussing him and bunny girl?!"

"Her name us Lucy ya know - L-U-C-Y - and I honestly don't know what to do anymore, she doesn't take my word for it when I say she looks fine and even the catcalls she receives on the street are supposedly just 'hoaxes to embarrass her'. She really believes that Gajeel, and she's always forcing a smile around me… next time I see that pyromaniac.. if you hold Natsu down I'll sock him in the face!" Levy let out a deflated laugh before hearing a muffled ring of a bell in the background and her boyfriend began to speak.

"Lev, I've got a customer out the front of the garage but I will talk to him for you and for Lucy, but I gotta go right now, I'll swing by later with some take-out." He hesitated for a moment and was about to put the phone down, but instead he took a deep breath and whispered, almost inaudibly, one last sentence into the phone. "Loveyoubye" Then slammed the phone onto the wall it was attached to.

The young mechanic smiled to himself, despite knowing his cheeks were flushed, as he imagined his girlfriend's to be an even deeper shade; he made his way to the front of the shop and was greeted by the pink haired idiot they were just talking about.

' _Fan-fucking-tastic..'_ He thought to himself as he shared a glare with his cousin. _'Well.. here goes nothing.'_

* * *

However, Gajeel was right about his little bluenette of a girlfriend donning a deeper shade of scarlet, and holding her phone to her chest as if it were one of the great lost treasures.

"I cannot believe he just said that.." She mumbled to herself in a daze.

"Who said what now?" While in her own little world Levy did not see, neither did she hear the door opening, so when the blonde, that now stood in front of her, questioned her she damn near threw her phone at her.

"Geez Lu! You scared the bajesus out of me!" Though Levy beamed a giant grin her way, the reflection the blonde gave was only a tight lipped turn up of the corners of her mouth, causing Levy's own smile to vanish.

"Lucy.. What did he do this time? How could he have possibly done anything to you between then and now?!" Lucy shuffled uncomfortably under Levy's interrogation.

"Levy its fine.. don't worry about it. I'm fi-"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Don't you dare say you're fine when you are quite clearly not. I'm your best friend Lu, you can tell me anything and everything, but please please don't lie to me about this okay? Or I will castrate him right now, where are my keys?!" Levy huffed around her room and threw things about trying to find them, until she heard a light giggle that slowly turned into a soft sob.

By the time Levy turned around to comfort her friend, Lucy was sitting on the floor having a full on break down. Lucy's hiccups and cries filled the room, as Levy sat by her and held her hands, even beginning to tear up herself.

And that is how Gajeel, who only dropped by to drop off the promised take-out food and to tell Levy about his little chat he just had with Natsu, found the two girls on Levy's bedroom floor sobbing their eyes out and clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

 **~~~~~ _Earlier that day_ ~~~~~**

Natsu, with a hand print on his cheek rivaling the colour of his hair, sat himself down next to Gray. A look the dark haired teen couldn't quite make out, was plastered over Natsu's face, though all ambiguity and sympathy was lost when Natsu opened his damn mouth.

"Do you think Lucy is on her period?" Gray had to choke back a laugh of disbelief as genuine confusion fell over Natsu's face.

"I.. have no idea." He didn't even know if he should ask but, "Why?" Yes. Gray Fullbuster just ventured into the wasteland known as Natsu's train of thought, but despite his usual stoic face and fiery attitude, Natsu met Gray's gaze with worry in his eyes.

"Lucy was crying.." Really. Really Natsu. And it hasn't even occurred to you that it's ALL YOUR GOD DAMNED FAULT?

"Natsu, do you really want to know?" He started and judging by the look he received from pinky, he really was too dense to know he was the cause. Although he wanted to put Lucy out of her misery and just kill the damned pyromaniac, Gray felt he couldn't expose she had been crying about it, but Natsu wasn't going to realise on his own, but then Lucy wouldn't be happy if he told, but then Natsu wouldn't know. 'AARGGHH' Gray was caught in a loop of thoughts and was getting himself annoyed until Natsu turned to face him fully and the handprint on his cheek was exposed to him.

"Wait, what happened there?" He smirked a little and thought he might as well get some teasing in if he weren't able to see the look of horror after finding out he was the cause of Lucy's despair. "Did Lucy slap you or something?" He began to laugh inwardly as Lucy would neve-

"Yeh she did." Natsu shrugged it off, whilst Gray did a double take.

"Oh shit, did she actually? I was only joking around.." Now he knew Lucy was seriously being affected by Natsu idiocy. She was NOT a naturally violent person and although she could be as terrifying s Erza when she wanted to be, but she would never physically harm someone unless they attacked her first.

Gray felt he had no choice but to tell Natsu now.

"You need to stop. Stop teasing- no stop bullying Lucy." Natsu swung round to give Gray a furious and, dare he say it, slightly hurt glare.

"I'm not bullying her! She knows it's only a joke! " After putting back on his usual facial expression Natsu foolishly added, "Geez she just needs to calm her t- OW WHAT THE FUCK GRAY!" Natsu grabbed his cheek where Gray had just landed a nice right-hook and leapt out of his chair towards him, only to be startled by Gray's next words.

"YOU'RE HURTING HER NATSU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU DIPSHIT!" Gray lunged at Natsu, threw another punch managing to scuff his shoulder and went in for another one only to have his fist caught by Natsu. After a couple of seconds he let go of Gray's fist and spoke but a few words.

".. Am I actually?" His voice was so different from the usual Natsu, he actually sounded humane, not like some insufferable prick.

"Yes. You are Natsu." Gray replied almost instantaneously.

' _Shit.. this wasn't part of my plan. I only wanted to tease a reaction out of her. She already deemed me as annoying I just thought I would live up to that. She wasn't going to talk to me otherwise.. crap.. I dint want to be the cause of her misery..'_

"Shit. I've really fucked up haven't I?" Natsu finally voiced his conclusion out loud, only to have Gray grab his shoulder and shove him to sit down in his chair again.

"Yes. Yes you have, and I really think you need to back off Lucy because it sounds like you're really beginning to break her down, she's getting worse and worse and Mavis help you if she cries even one more time I swear me AND Erza will END you. Even if we don't Levy definitely will and don't think she won't bring your cousin." Gray caught his eye. "I mean it Natsu, even once more."

Natsu broke their 'stare-off' first and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Okay." He said whilst walking out the classroom and flipping off the couple of bystanders that gathered after the shouting had begun.

Natsu vowed he would make this right and set things straight with Lucy. He promised he wouldn't hurt her again, and that's just what he was going to do. Find her and ask whether or not he had actually hurt her, because if he hadn't he could rub it in Gray's face, and if he had (even he thought this was the most likely scenario as he hadn't seen Gray this serious since that time someone insulted his foster mum , Ur.) he would apologise and become her friend.

* * *

 **Okay! So that was that! What's Natsu going to do now?! Who knows!  
**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it, or you want to complain to me about my timing, or you just want to rant/complain to me in general, I'm here to listen! To those of you still waiting and reading this thank you so much for your reviews and for staying with me! That's what really drives me to continue this story!**!


End file.
